Once and For Real
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Mereka jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. ChanBaek.


**C** hanyeol berusia 23 tahun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di Beijing, China untuk pertama kalinya, menekuni hobi sekaligus pekerjaannya sebagai photografer muda yang berbakat. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan memotret beberapa objek di pulau Jeju atau di tempat-tempat lain yang ada di Korea. Namun kali ini, Ia di tuntut untuk mengambil objek dengan tema kebudayaan dan ia akan menyelesaikan tugas itu di Beijing.

Chanyeol sampai di Beijing ketika matahari sore mulai melingkupi negara itu. Hiruk pikuk masih sangat terasa ketika lelaki itu menyetop sebuah taksi yang akan membawanya ke hotel tempat ia akan menginap beberapa hari selama berada di Beijing.

Hotel yang menjadi penginapannya berada tak jauh dari sebuah taman dan entah mengapa ia menyuruh sopir taksi itu untuk berhenti disana. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke taman sana.

Ada beberapa anak kecil yang berusia 4 tahun ke atas, menaiki berbagai wahana permainan yang tersedia. Chanyeol menarik senyum lalu mengarahkan kamera pada beberapa objek yang ia anggap menarik.

 _Klik_

 _K_ _lik_

 _K_ _lik_

Suara pelan dari kamera milik Chanyeol terdengar setiap kali ia berhasil membidik objek dari kameranya. Setelah ia rasa puas, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju hotel penginapannya.

Pagi berlanjut di keesokan harinya dan Chanyeol telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke beberapa tempat yang menjadi referensi dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya kali ini. Seperti kemarin Chanyeol pun masih menyempatkan diri untuk membidikkan kameranya pada beberapa objek di taman itu.

Hingga lensa kameranya menemukan sesuatu yang begitu dekat, dan Chanyeol menurunkan kameranya dengan tikungan alis bertemu pada perempatan.

Seseorang memang berdiri di depannya dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter. Seorang laki-laki berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan tajam mengarah padanya.

"Jadi _orang_ _asing_ bisakah kau berhenti mengambil foto orang lain tanpa izin. Kau tau itu tidak sopan?"

Chanyeol semakin bertambah bingung. _Orang asing_ yang berkacak pinggang di depannya mengoceh dalam Bahasa Mandarin. Chanyeol tau apa yang dikatakan laki-laki yang berdiri depannya ini, Chanyeol bisa mengerti Mandarin. Yang hanya ia bingungkan, apa maksudnya laki-laki ini?

"Apa?" Chanyeol menyahut dalam bahasa Mandarin juga.

"Kau mengambil foto orang lain tanpa ijin, _orang asing_." Ia mengulangi pernyataannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mengambil fotomu." Chanyeol berkilah, karena memang ia tak merasa pernah melakukannya.

 _"_ _Ohya_ _?"_ Laki-laki itu menunjuk kamera milik Chanyeol dengan satu jarinya. "Tapi kau melakukannya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata lelah dan menghela nafas kemudian. "Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat. Apakah aku mengambil fotomu atau tidak." Putusnya. Laki-laki itu setuju.

Chanyeol memposisikan diri berdiri di samping lelaki asing itu sembari mengarahkan pandangan pada kamera miliknya. Lembaran foto yang di tangkap oleh lensa kameranya itu ia perlihatakan tanpa ia lewatkan satupun. Chanyeol perlahan menyungingkan seringaian ketika ia tak menemukan satu pun foto seperti yang lelaki asing itu tudingkan padanya, namun—

"Itu. Itu aku!" laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menunjuk layar kameranya. Chanyeol terhenyak, bulat matanya melotot. Jemarinya menekan tombol _zoom_ dan _yeah_ itu memang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana... bisa?" Chanyeol bergumam setengah tak percaya. Ia lagi memeriksa foto-foto yang lain dan memang ada laki-laki itu di setiap fotonya disana. Setiap objek yang di ambil memang tidak mengarah langsung pada kamera. Seolah menjelaskan jika Chanyeol mengambil tanpa sepengatahuan objek bidikannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada dengan angkuh. "Jadi apakah masih ingin menyangkal _orang asing_?"

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia sengaja lakukan. Mungkin ia tak sengaja mengambil foto laki-laki itu saat tengah memotret objek yang ada di taman kemarin.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya…" Lelaki itu berseru. "Oke, permintaan maaf di terima." Katanya lagi lengkap dengan senyum kemenangan. "Tapi kau tetap harus menghapus semua fotoku, mengerti?"

"Eh? Ku kira kau—" itu bisa menjadi tambahan untuk tugasnya dan Chanyeol jelas takkan merelakan bidikannya terhapus begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu," Lelaki itu mengetuk dagunya sesaat. "karena kau telah menjadikanku modelmu sebagai objek kameramu kau harus membayarku. Dan kau tau, setiap model akan di bayar—"

Chanyeol tergelak tak mampu menahan geli yang merambati perutnya. Chanyeol mengerti. "Baiklah-baik. Jadi apa kau inginkan?"

Senyum laki-laki sontak merekah, terlampau lebar sampai sipitnya nyaris menghilang dalam lengkungan.

" _Ice cream_! Jika kau traktir aku satu porsi _ice cream_ yang besar, maka kau boleh menyimpan semua fotoku."

"Di terima!"

…

"Omong-omong siapa namamu?"

"Aku Boxian. Kau?"

"Chanyeol."

…

Laki-laki bernama Boxian itu berbaik hati menemani Chanyeol mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang bagus untuk referensinya. Sebagai bonus, Boxian juga menceritakan mengenai peristiwa singkat yang terjadi di tempat-tempat itu.

Semuanya berlanjut begitu saja, seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang kembali bertemu, _yeah_ mereka terlihat akrab.

"Boxian lihat kesini!" Chanyeol menyeru tiba-tiba. Boxian segera menoleh dan—

 _Klik_

Satu potret itu jadi. Boxian berkedip dan taunya Chanyeol lagi mengambil jepretan yang lain.

"Wow wajahmu lucu sekali seperti ini." Kata Chanyeol sembari tertawa.

Boxian tidak marah, alih-alih hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dibelakangnya Chanyeol mengejar dan tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan Boxian dan merangkul pundak lelaki itu dengan erat. "Ayo kita berfoto bersama."

"Eh?!"

 _Kli_ _k_

…

"Yang ku perlukan sudah lengkap. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Boxian."

"Kau benar akan pergi?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kau takut merindukanku ya?"

"Cih!" Boxian berdecih. "Siapa kau memangnya?! Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan mengirim _e-mail_ padamu, dan kau harus membalasnya. Mengerti?" Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Boxian dengan gemas. Boxian mengangguk cepat tanpa peduli akan Chanyeol yang tengah menghancurkan tataan rambut miliknya.

"Kira-kira kapan kau akan kembali ke Beijing, Chanyeol?" Tanya Boxian kemudian. Mata anak anjingnya menatap Chanyeol lama, penuh sirat harapan dan lelaki itu tertegun karenanya.

"Entahlah."

…

 _ **'**_ _ **K**_ _ **au sudah makan?'**_

 _ **'Ya. Kau?'**_

 _ **'Aku juga. Bagaimana di Beijing apakah panas?'**_

 _ **'Tidak terlalu. Di Seoul?'**_

 _ **'Disini hujan.'**_

 _ **'Ah~ Aku suka hujan.'**_

...

 _ **'Happy New Year,**_ _ **Chanyeol!**_ _ **'**_

 _ **'Happy New Year,**_ _ **Boxian**_ _ **!'**_

 _ **'Ucapkan permohonanmu tahun ini?'**_

Chanyeol tak langsung mengetik balasannya. Jemarinya mengetuk _keyboard_ meragu dalam pikirannya. _**'aku memiliki banyak permohonan untuk tahun ini, salah satunya—.'**_

Chanyeol baru saja akan meng- _click_ kirim ketika, Jongin muncul di ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Manajer ingin bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol pun melesat pergi dengan cepat. Tanpa ia tau jika Boxian masih di depan laptopnya—menunggu untuk sebuah pesan balasan dari Chanyeol.

Hingga tengah malam dan Boxian hampir terlelap tidur, pesan Chanyeol taunya masih tak berbalas untuknya.

 _ **'**_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _ **, aku sudah merencanakan keberangkatanku ke Seoul tahun ini, bagaimana menurutmu?'**_

…

Musim semi datang.

Hari itu cukup tenang dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Boxian duduk disana, di taman yang sebenarnya adalah tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi dalam hidupnya. Taman itu sepi, mengingat hari masih pagi.

Disana beberapa ingatan menghampiri pikirannya. Mengenai Chanyeol dan beberapa pesan terakhir yang laki-laki itu kirimkan.

Dua bulan lebih Boxian telah menunggu dan Chanyeol tak mengirimkan pesan apapun padanya. Malam tahun baru itu menjadi yang terakhir. Boxian tak mampu menghindari ketika sesak hatinya menghampiri tiba-tiba. sesak akan kenyataan _jika Chanyeol telah melupakan dirinya._

Boxian tak suka kalimat itu. Matanya ia penjamkan rapat-rapat, kepalanya meneleng seolah dengan melakukannya mampu menghalau isi kepalanya. Pergesekan kaki pada tanah di sekitarnya pun tak ia pedulikan. Lagipula ini adalah tempat umum. Ada banyak orang yang keluar-masuk dari sini.

"Boxian…" Mata Boxian terbuka dan ia tak menemukan apapun di hadapannya. Boxian pikir ia berimajinasi kembali.

"Kau masuh suka ke tempat ini ternyata." Suara berat itu menyapa lagi. Boxian menoleh cepat ke belakang dan ia menemukan sosok yang paling ia harapkan kedatangannya.

Chanyeol.

Boxian bangkit dengan cepat, sipitnya membola menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum. "Hai Boxian, lama tak bertemu."

Boxian tak menyisakan detik secepat kilat ia menerjang tubuh tegap itu dan memeluknya hangat.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku?!" Rutuknya disana.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. "Maaf, aku menjadi sangat sibuk di awal-awal tahun. Hei kau menangis?" Chanyeol merasakan tubuh yang ia peluk itu bergetar pelan. Boxian tak memberikan sahutan, kepalanya menggeleng ribut pada dada Chanyeol dan berbisik nyaris tanpa suara disana.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, kupikir kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Aku juga rindu padamu. Maaf."

Jika di umpamakan dengan bunga yang hampir layu, tiba-tiba saja bunga tersebut kembali mekar. Indah sekali sama halnya akan letupan hati Boxian saat ini.

"Aku membaca pesanmu yang terakhir. Dan hari ini aku datang untuk menjemput…"

…

Langit telah berubah merah ketika mereka kembali dari beberapa tempat yang dulu mereka kunjungi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Boxian mengajak Chanyeol ke rumahnya—mengenalkan pada anggota keluarga dan Chanyeol pun bermalam disana.

Besok merupakan hari keberangkatan mereka ke Seoul seperti yang Chanyeol katakan kepada Boxian.

"Aku senang sekali, Chanyeol! Aku sudah melihat beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan di Korea melalui internet. Aku ingin ke pulai Jeju, naik menara Namsan dan Oh! Lottle World juga!" di sampingnya Boxian berujar dengan menggebu, mengatakan betapa senangnya.

Itu menulari Chanyeol dalam senyum kembali dan menyahut, "Tentu. Kita akan mengunjungi tempat itu satu persatu."

"Ya, ayo kita lakukan!

…

Bandara selalu menjadi tempat tersibuk di dunia, di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan tujuan keberangkatan masing-masing. Disana, ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, Chanyeol mengenggam erat-erat jemari Boxian yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka akan berangkat ke Seoul hari ini. Seperti yang Chanyeol janjikan.

Di dalam pesawat, beberapa menit sebelum mereka meninggalkan Beijing, Boxian merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol berulang kali menghasilkan sebuah kernyitan dari laki-laki tampan itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

Boxian menggeleng. "Entahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak." Jawabnya gelisah.

"Mungkin kau hanya gugup saja. Ini kali pertama kau naik pesawat bukan?" Chanyeol mengerling jenaka, bermaksud menggoda lelaki mungil itu.

Gugup.

Ya. Gugup.

Boxian berulang kali menyakinkan dirinya jika itu semua hanya berlandaskan gugup seperti yang Chanyeol katakan. Perlahan ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. Chanyeol melihatnya dan lelaki itu berinsiatif meraih jemari Boxian dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Peringatan bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas terdengar. Pesawat mulai mengudara.

"Chanyeol… bagaimana mengucapkan aku mencintaimu dalam Bahasa Korea?" Boxian bertanya tiba-tiba ketika pesawat telah berada di atas awan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan warna penasaran menghiasi parasnya yang cantik.

" _S_ _aranghamnida._ Aku mencintaimu dalam Bahasa Korea adalah _saranghamnida_."

" _S_ _aranghamnida…"_ Boxian mengeja pelan dan mengulangnya beberapa kali. _"….saranghamnida…."_

Chanyeol di sampingnya mengangguk, membenarkan ejaan lelaki itu.

" _…saranghamnida…."_ Ucap Boxian lagi. _"saranghamnida…_ Chanyeol _."_

Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut, ia berkedip sedang Boxian hanya mengulas sebuah senyum penuh arti disana.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali dan menjawab dengan samar merah muda pada belah pipinya. " _N_ _ado saranghae…_ Boxian." Balasnya.

Boxian sontak tersenyum, begitu lebar sampai ia rasakan ujung bibirnya sobek karena hal itu. Perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali dan ia mulai terlelap disana.

 **DUAAARRRR**

Suara petir di luar terdengar nyaring dan Boxian tersentak dalam duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan laki-laki itupun sama terkejutnya. Jemari tangannya yang Chanyeol genggam, semakin lama semakin erat terasa, itu seharusnya memenangkan Boxian bukannya malah dikuasi oleh kerisauan tanpa beralasan dalam hatinya.

"Apa itu Chanyeol?" Suara Boxian bergetar terdengar.

"Hanya petir. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Chanyeol. Tubuh mungil Boxian ia bawa pada dada sembari membelai lembut surai halus lelaki mungil itu.

Matanya melirik ke luaran jendela pesawat yang gelap sesekali. Kemudian pada Boxian dan menemukan si mungil itu mulai menutup matanya kembali.

Namun sesaat kemudian pintu pilot terbuka, seseorang keluar dari sana. Berbicara pada seorang pramugari lain. Lalu tak lama suara dari _speaker_ terdengar.

"Penumpang yang terhormat, disini kapten kalian yang berbicara. Telah terjadi kebakaran pada sayap kiri pesawat. Mohon tenangkan diri Anda, sementara kami akan segera mencari tempat aman untuk mendarat. Terima kasih." Pemberitauan itu diulang sampai tiga kali.

Boxian tersentak dalam pelukan Chanyeol, matanya menatap Chanyeol dalam beribu tanya namun taunya laki-laki tampan itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, ia hanya semakin memeluk Boxian erat dan membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

Boxian tak mampu menahan getaran tubuhnya. Suara panik mulai terdengar dari penumpang yang lain. Bersahut-sahutkan dan keadaan pesawat menjadi kacau setelah itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol…"

"Tenanglah Boxian… semuanya—akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol pun tak mampu menyembunyikan getar pada suaranya.

Boxian menggigit bibir dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Lengannya balas membelit tubuh Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mereka yang dirembetin oleh keringat dingin. Boxian menutup matanya kuat-kuat, beberapa kecupan pada puncak kepalanya membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras.

Api pada sayap pesawat telah padam. Namun pesawat tak bisa lagi dalam keadaan seimbang. Dan jika pesawat ini jatuh—

Boxian semakin menggeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan ia mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Chanyeol aku takut…" lirihnya.

"Aku bersamamu..." Chanyeol menjawab cepat dalam bisikan menenangkan.

Suara dari speaker kembali terdengar dan membawa berita terburuk yang pernah ada. Tentang kemungkinan pesawat yang akan jatuh dan semuanya di harapkan untuk bersiap-siap pada—

"Chanyeol—"

 **BRUKK**

Pesawat tiba-tiba miring kedepan. Ucapan Boxian terpotong dan keduanya terbentur bangku penumpang di depannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan cepat-cepat membantu Boxian untuk kembali duduk dengan benar.

Boxian tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan meluncur pada pipinya, bibirnya ia gigit semakin kuat namun taunya isakan tetap beradu dengar di antara tangisan yang lain. Chanyeol melihatnya terkejut dan cepat-cepat menyeka lelehan bening itu.

"Boxian… jika ini adalah akhir—maka ini adalah akhir yang paling kuharapkan. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang paling kucintai dan—" Boxian menggeleng cepat, apapun yang hendak Chanyeol katakan ia tak ingin mendengarnya. Tidak untuk saat ini—

 **BRAKKK**

Pesawat miring ke kiri dan keduanya lagi terbentur dengan keras pada badan pesawat.

Namun itu tak menghentikan Chanyeol, berat suaranya menguar lagi dan membiarkan apapun yang berada dalam hatinya terucap begitu saja.

"Semuanya memang singkat Boxian… tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu, jika ini adalah akhir maka aku takkan pernah menyesalinya—"

"Chanyeol..." Boxian menggelengkan kepalanya. Buliran air mata membasahi membuat pandangannya memburam disana.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya. Bulat matanya meneliti sipit milik Boxian di depannya. Anak itu mengangguk cepat dengan buraian air mata menggenang semakin banyak. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" lega dalam hati menyusupi di antara risau yang masih saja tak beredam.

Chanyeol lantas mendekat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman pada belah lunak mereka diantara bening bergelinding. Boxian menggerakkan bibirnya dan ia memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat.

Goncangan pesawat semakin hebat terasa, terbentur dengan sisi pesawat dengan keras. Sakit sekali. Lalu semuanya terasa mengabur, gelap dan menghilang perlahan.

 _ **"aku memiliki banyak permohonan untuk tahun ini, salah satunya aku ingin bertemu denganmu, melakukan apapun denganmu…**_

 _ **Karena aku…**_

… _ **mencintaimu…"**_

* * *

 **Cocot:** Aku ingat nulis fic ini pas mau ujian Try Out SMA, temen2 sekelasku pada sibuk baca kisi2 soal akunya malah sibuk mojok dibawah pohon ngetik ini di hp wkwkw itu sekitar 4 tahun lalu :") sekarang aku post lagi dengan remake cast ChanBaek tapi diksinya sama2 kacau sih :v

Anyway makasih udah nyempetin baca, mampir lagi ya :D


End file.
